


It's Not His Fault

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: Lee Jooheon and Park Minji are roommates. Minji is tried of Jooheon bringing home girls that apparently hate her.<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>When Minji has a fight with one of Jooheon's girlfriends the truth finally comes out





	It's Not His Fault

I never thought I would be stuck with a roommate that I couldn’t stand. In all my years of living on this earth I never met anyone that gets to me the way Lee Jooheon does. It’s not really his fault, honestly it’s all me. I am getting ahead of myself here. Hi, my name is Park MInji and I am a third year university student living in LA with what is perhaps one of my most hated people of all time. As I said it’s not really his fault, it’s mine. It wasn’t always like this, we did get along at first, we were really good friends in fact but then he brought her over. And she was just the first in a long series of bad decisions he has made while we live under the same roof. Each one he brings is worse than the last. None of them have liked the fact that he lives with me. Maybe it’s a prissy girl thing because I can assure you that there is no way in any world that there has ever been anything other than friendship between us. Or so I thought. Let me tell you what happened last week maybe then you’ll understand.

 

One week earlier:

 

It was a normal day, I got up, ate, got dressed and went to leave for class. Typical for me, Jooheon was still sleeping but his little friend wasn’t. She was making a mess out of my newly cleaned kitchen and it was not making me happy. “Make sure to clean that up when you’re done. I don’t like having a mess around the house.” I told her and maybe it wasn’t so nice but like who the hell goes to someone else’s house and makes a mess then expects them to clean up after them? Not me, even if I went to someone else’s house (which I don’t. I’m antisocial so sue me,) I would be respectful of their space. But this chick, this thing standing in my kitchen turned to face me and dropped an egg on the tile floor. “Oops.” she said back to me in that fake sweet voice she probably learned for questionable adult videos. THIS CHICK IS TRYING TO MAKE ME KILL HER! Like no honey I am not your maid, you are not my guest and I will not have you acting a fool IN MY HOUSE. “Oh dear, what will you do now. You’re entire future lies in making food for others and you can’t even do that properly.” Not my best response considering what happened next but still would have made Jooheon laugh even if he was trying for a home run with her. Anyway, enter the wild screaming banshee. She gets in my face and starts yelling at me about how I should be thankful that she is taking care of Jooheon and that I am a terrible person for not seeing that he needs someone to do things he is perfectly capable of doing for himself. He is a grown man, I should not have to remind him when he needs to change his underpants let alone feed him like he’s a baby! While she is screaming and jabbing that perfectly manicured finger in my face Jooheon wakes up and comes to see what all the fuss is about. I am a thousand percent done with the whole thing already not to mention very close to being late to my morning class. And she is now crying to him telling him how rude I am and such. I am very blunt and apparently it comes across as rude, whatever. Not like I care. So I just leave, there’s no point in sticking around when I already know where this is going. 

Everything hits the fan when I get home that afternoon. Now I have had a hard day of classes and my work study thing so I just want to play a game, eat something, take a shower and go to bed. But no, Jooheon wants to talk as soon as I come through the door. I haven’t even set my things down and he starts in on me about how I could be nicer to the people around and that I should think about what I say before I say it. 

“Really Jooheon? What are you my mother now? Look I really don't care who you bring over here and why, so long as I don’t have to hear what goes on in your room I’m good. But, I will not keep quiet when they are so set on disrespecting me because they think that we have some kind of weird open relationship thing going on here, which we don’t.” 

“Maybe if you took a second to see that they only think that because you make it seem that way.” 

All I could do was glare at the idiot. The hell did he mean I make it seem that way? “First of all, I could give a shit less about you and what you do. That includes your little toys you like to bring over to play with. That has nothing to do with me. All I really need from you is the clean up after yourself and pay your part of the bills. Other than that have fun. I don't care.”

“Yeah well maybe I do.” 

“Don't be…”

Wait, what?

“Maybe all this time I've been trying to get you to see that I like you.”

“Maybe you're stupid and have a false sense of reality.” Ok, I really didn't mean that but I said it.

“I'm stupid? You seem to be the one that can't take a hint. Do you know how long I've been trying to get you to see that I've only been bringing them over here to make you jealous. And all we do is talk any way so I don't even know what you're all upset about. They're just friends.” 

“Oh yeah? Friends that like the yell out ‘oh daddy do it again?” 

He didn't even respond with words. Apparently that is just the thing to say to be kissed. Yes, he kissed me and unlike a normal girl would have I didn't melt. 

So what did I do? 

I punched him. 

Right in the ear. 

Don't ask it just happened and then he was yelling it hurt and asking why I did that and I ran. I have wonderful coping skills right? 

Back to right now and why I'm not so fond of Lee Jooheon at the moment. Like I said I ran out of the house and once I was able to stop and catch my breath then I realized. He's not stupid I am. And I hate him right now because I don't have woman balls to face him and tell him I like him too. See, it's really not his fault it's mine.


End file.
